


Endless Riddle

by jenny95k



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny95k/pseuds/jenny95k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John was perfect, divine, a God, like he was. John was the endless riddle he was looking for forever, and now that he’d found him, he’d never let him go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Riddle

ENDLESS RIDDLE 

 

He was beautiful, he has any doubt about that so much young and beautiful. He only had to look himself in the mirror to be sure of that. He was young, thin, but not skinny, tall, but not to mutch, he had ginger hair and even if ginger were usually understimated, his hair were wonderful just like his gorgeous beutiful green eyes.  
Edward Nygma was a young attractive man, no one could deny it.   
Man wanted to be like hime, while women wanted to be with him, for the rest of their life.  
But he wasn’t only a nice face, he was also a genius, one of the smartest and most intelligent men of the world ( the smartest and most intelligent man, in his mind). In simply words, he was for himself a God, and like a God he was flawless,  
although he was a criminal too, but he couldn’t imagine to live in another way.   
The society dared to despise him and his geniality, and this was completly unacceptable so, if a society full of useless morons has had the courage to reject him, he would have used his best weapon to show the world who was in command.   
He was a genius, a young brilliant man, rich, powerfull, perfect… a God, who could have had whatever he wanted, and he had.  
If only his old daddy could have seen him right here, right now…  
“You are a cheater, a liar… you’re a good for nothing…”  
It wasn’t true, he wasn’t a liar, or a cheater, he was smart enough to fool everyone he wanted.   
His expensive clothes and products, his beautiful lair, with modern and elegant equipments and the two womens who were lying in the bed next to him were the proofs.   
Womens… another certainty of his life… he loved them, every single thing about them and their bodies and the sex, of course.   
How could women do not love him ?   
How could he not love them ?   
All this at least before he met a quiet handsome guy with two beautiful blue eyes, who has caught his attention since the first time they met.  
Even before to enter in the criminal comunity of Gotham, he had listened a lot of things about the famous and creepy Scarecrow, ak Jonathan Crane, and his Fear Toxin and he remembered that he was quiet impressive by the geniality of that man. But it was only after he met him a couple time, that Edward found himself attracted by his fellow rougue.   
Jonathan was different from the others, or better, his smart doctor was an unique creature who was able to brake his breath away anytimes they were in the same room. He was smart and brilliant, and he could have been even more attractive than he seems if he had had better care of himself and his appearing.   
He was tall, skinny but with a better look, it was possible to notice his muscles over his clothes.   
Jonathan Crane wasn’t smart as he was, but he more intelligent than the other Gotham’s inhabitants.   
It hasn’t always been like that, his legs haven’t always trembed everytime he saw him, even because he was sure not to be able to have feelings for anyone else but himself.  
Riddler wasn’t only a mask, or a double identity for him, no. Riddler was his true self, a bunch of riddles, puzzles, paradoxes, questions and answers, expecially aswears. How could not be in this way for him ?  
He loved riddles, and finding the right answears to them even more. But then arrived the problem, when he found the right answear, then the riddle bored him, he lost all his interest and moved his attention to something else.  
Hi was an infinity riddle himself, this is one and maybe the most important reason for the love he felt for himself. He never lost interest for himself like he never lost interest for riddles. But Jonathan Crane… Oh !!   
Jonathan Crane was a real challeng for him, a really complex riddle and everytime he believed to have find the answers… he understood to have only find another little piece of an entire puzzle that eluded his mind.  
A beautiful infinity puzzle he was falling in love with…  
They were at his home in that moment, Eddie asked Jonathan to come to have a little fun together, pretending that it was like all the other times, when it was really only sex, and lust, and desire, and an hard, strong, deep, necessity to finde the answear, in the hope to take Jonathan Crane off of his mind. But this has never happened, his endless riddle persistn, like his interest in him, and now it was too late to run away from him.  
“I think I might actually die if I run away from him”.  
That night he’d done things that he though he would’d never done. He let John possessing him, taking him with all himself.  
When John arrived to his lair, Eddie kissed him with all the love he felt for him and John kissed him back, grabbed him from his legs wich tightened around his waist.   
They fell on his bed, he let Jonathan lie down on him, losen his tie, unbotton the buttons of his shirt, and kiss his chest with his beautiful, soft lips, wich had the power to make him lose his mind. 

“God…” he moaned, while Jonathas was starting to kiss hi neck, bite his skin, let the marks of his teeth, to show to everyone he was only his. 

“God, Ed, I’ve missed these moments too much” said Jonathan, kissing hard his lips.

“I’ve just busted out of Arkham, John… And… oh my… Seems that You missed me a lot” 

Eddie moaned again, when Jonathan started to open the zipper of his pants. Jonathan took of his jacket and Eddie stood up with the bust and opened strongly his shirt, making all the buttons blowing up. 

“Oh… I liked this jacket…” whispered John with false sorrow.

“More than this ?” asked Eddie while he was caressing his chest with his right hand, while his left one slipped into his black hair, pushing his neck nearer to his lips.

Edward was licking, biting, savoring, devoring, marking the soft skin of John’s neck as if his life depended on it, as he wanted impress his feelings on his body. He didn’t know if he’d had the courage to declare his love to him, he didn’t know how to love, he was a genius, but love was another riddle he couldn’t resolve.   
He didn’t even know if Jonathan’d believed him.  
Why he would believe him ?   
Jonathan knew his past as a latin lover and his incapacity to truly fall in love with someone else.   
Edward often used his charm and appealing to get what he wanted, to deceive people who he wanted conquer, making them believe they were truly special for him, but they weren’t. No one of them.  
Jonathan was, instead. He conquered his heart and mind but he didn’t want them back. 

“I suppose I’m not the only one who has felt the missing of the other…” whispered John, abbandoned himself to Eddie’s kisses.

“True. I really missed you, John. I always miss you when I don’t see you” said Edward kissing him again.

“Really ? I knew sex was really fundamental for you, but not that I was so fundamental for it. You could find an adequate replacement wher you were in Arkham”.

“I didn’t want a replacement. No one could give me what I want as you do”

“And what do you want ?”.

“Love… from you”, Eddie though without asnwering. He just continued to kiss him, lying on the bad and dragging John with him. John kissed his lips again, while his hands were lowering the zipper of his pants. 

“You know… I’ve the sensation you’re not telling the true… why ?” asked John while he begun tugging Eddie’s pants off his tin, and then tossed them to the side.

“You always know my faults, don’t you Doc ?” asked Eddie with a smirk on his face.

“Always. No one can understand you better than me. No one can resolve the riddles in your mind in the way I do. No one… but me… right ?” asked Jonathan while he was starting to leave a trail with his tongue along the chest until he arrived at the other’s green boxer.

“May I ?” asked John touching the boxer with his fingers. 

“What are you waiting for ?” said Eddie, who felt that he couldn’t resist over.

John smirked “I wanna you ask for what you really want for me”.

“I want your heart, I want to resolve the riddle inside your mind, I want to posses the secrets behind your eyes, I want you to love me back… I want you with all myself”, Eddie though.

“A beautiful riddle seems appropriate. Of no use to one,Yet absolute bliss to two.The small boy gets it for nothing. The young man has to lie or work for it. The old man has to buy it.The baby’s right,The lover’s privilege,The hypocrite’s mask. To the young girl, faith; To the married woman, hope; To the old maid, charity. What am I?” arked Eddie with a smirk on his face.   
He knew John’d guessed, he was a smart man and he never failed an answear. Eddie proposed to him infinity riddles, of all types, from the most trivial to the most challenge and John never disappointed him. He always guessed the answear, while Eddie always lost a peace of his heart, getting a piece of a puzzle, without knowing where to place it. But for once, the defeat seems so pleusure, so beautiful, so worth it.   
Jonathan didn’t aswear, it wasn’t necessary, he understood perfectly what his little friend wanted, and he shared the same will. He wanted to devour that beautiful, full, sensual lips, made them his, and only his. So he kissed him hard, passionately, with possessing, trying to make Edward undestand how much he needed it. How much he needed him. Their tongues caress each other, loved each other, looked for each other, as their owners.  
“John… please… I want you to take me… make me yours.” he said in a whisper, looking straign in John’s eyes.  
John did. He grabbed him from his hips and Edward sourrended him with his legs, trying to push him closer to him. John penetrated him, over and over again, making Edward feel special, and loved, and important, and his, as no one before. Edward needed John to feel in that way and suddendly he undertoond that he didn’t wanna understand John at all. John was perfect, divine, a God, like he was. John was the endless riddle he was looking for forever, and now that he’d found him, he’d never let him go.  
“John ?” said Edward before to come.  
“What Eddie ?” asked John looking at him with his beautiful eyes.  
“I love you” confessed Edward blushing.  
John said nothing, he simply looked at him, before kissing him passionately, a gesture that means “I love you too”, and that was the piece of puzzle that Edward would always preferred.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi !! I wanna thank everyone who have read my story until the end. I’m sorry if the grammatic may have a lot of errors, but english is not my first language and I’m still learning how to write properly and how improving. I hope you have to appreciated. I love Scriddler couple and I’m convinced that Cillian Murhy played him wonderfully. About the Riddle, I don’t know why, but I always seen him with Jude Law’s face.   
> Thank you again !!


End file.
